


Stuck Like Glue

by chibikameai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Jimmy Song fic fluff slash est. relationship one shot short pure crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikameai/pseuds/chibikameai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy can't sing, but does that stop him from singing out to the man he loves? Hell to the no it doesn't!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Like Glue

**Author's Note:**

> They have been playing the song Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland a lot lately, and the fregging song grew on me and I now picture Jimmy/Dean, hence this fic was born. Damn stupid song will not get out of my head.

Jimmy was playing with Dean's radio. Jim was actually surprised when Dean didn't mind him doing so when they were on the road together. Dean's music was precious, and ye be damned who ever touched or said like wise. Jim was the exception, like Cas. Always the exception. The only thing that Dean asked was he didn't put it on any Christian music station, otherwise Jimbo's ass would be out on the side of the road.

Dean chuckled as Jimmy continued to search for something to listen to. "Sometime today would be nice Jimbo."

"Sorry Dean, I must be going through some hormone thing because none of these songs sound right to me." Jimmy apologized while also quoting Duckie from Pretty In Pink knowing that Dean would appreciate the gesture. Jim got pop culture references. Cas didn't.

"I can't believe you like that movie." Dean said.

"Dude. I love that movie!" Jimmy declared with a smile.

"I mean I get Molly Wingwald is hot and everything, but seriously? That's a total chick flick." Dean reminded him.

Jim shrugged. "I can't help it. The Duck Man was me in high school."

Dean could easily picture that in his head burst out laughing. He loved it when Jimmy shared some information about who he was: past or present. He was learning who he was and is. It was an interesting subject.

"I was loner, an outcast. It wasn't easy, and God I hated it." Jim confessed his loathing for his high school daze.

"Well, that's what ya get fer bein' a nerd!" Dean teased him a little, hoping that would ease off some of the sadness of the past bullying, and when he caught that smile with a side glance he knew he had done his job. "Yer still a nerd!"

"I'm not a nerd!"

"Ha! Yeah right."

"Okay, okay so maybe I'm a nerd." Jim caved, giving in. He was.

With a free hand, Dean lifted it off from the steering wheel and placed it with soft comfort on his lover's knee. "But yer my nerd."

Jimmy loved Dean's hands on him, they were always so loving, and tender. He showed just as much love for him as he did with Castiel and to think at one time he thought Dean would never love him. Who got the last laugh now?

Just when the mode couldn't get any better, Jimmy found one of his favorite songs on the radio. "Oh. My. God. I love this song!" Jimmy made known as Sugarland's Stuck Like Glue came on.

Dean groaned and removed his hand away playfully. "That's it! I'm disowning ya!" He hated this fucking song. It's all they played these days on the country radio station. It was getting old. Fast.

"Come on Dean!"

Oh no. Dean knew what was coming.

"...I'm stuck on you   
Whoa oh whoa oh   
Stuck like glue you and me baby were stuck like glue   
Whoa oh whoa oh   
Stuck like glue you and me baby were stuck like glue...!"

Dean loved Jim. He really did but the poor bastard couldn't sick a damn lick and didn't even deserve points for trying. Dean laughed at him as he saw it getting down with his little bad self and jaming to song, singing to him all the while.

"Dude. A glass just broke somewhere!" Dean joked. "There goes the dogs barking!"

"What's that?" Jimmy returned, pretending like he didn't hear him. "Oh, you want me to sing louder? Okay!" Jimmy not only sang louder, but he blasted the radio even more.

Dean couldn't understand a damn thing he sang. The song was crazy. There was even a little bit of rap thrown in there for good measure (the smallest respect that he did have for the band went right out the window), and Jimmy tried, but failed epically

Jimmy was enjoying himself. Here he was in the Impala, with his man and his favorite song. He didn't care if Dean hated it. He would have to endure it! Dammit, he was trying to sing out his heart to him here! Jimbo finished with a hitch pitch scratch.

When he was done, he held out his arms waiting for an applause for his effort.

"Jimbo," Dean said.

Jim was ready for that I love you now.

"Yeah Dean?"

Jimmy didn't exactly get what he wanted. It was close enough for him though.

"Don't ya ever. And I mean never. Do that. Again."

Jimmy just smiled and scooted his way over, closer to Dean and put his arms around him, along with a kiss on his stubbly cheek of his. "Love you too Dean."


End file.
